Nicht Ihr, Sondern Sie
by Mitama31773
Summary: Permainan Suzuna membuat suasana di antara semua anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats berubah canggung. Kira-kira apakah permainan itu? Apa pula yang akan Suzuna lakukan untuk memperbaiki keadaan? Just read and review if you don't mind...


.**  
><strong>

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

.

**Nicht Ihr, Sondern Sie**

.

Siang menjelang sore dimana sinar matahari sudah tidak begitu terik, tim _amefuto _Deimon _Devil Bats_ sedang berlatih keras—seperti biasa. Yang tidak biasa adalah tidak adanya teriakan kasar, makian, bentakan, maupun sumpah serapah dari sang kapten. Oleh sebab itu, jerit ketakutan dan minta ampun juga tidak terdengar sama sekali.

Mamori Anezaki yang diperintahkan untuk mengawasi jalannya latihan pun tidak melaksanakan tugasnya. Gadis itu malah termenung di pinggir lapangan, mengabaikan kertas putih polos yang seharusnya sudah terisi penuh dengan berbagai catatan mengenai kemajuan tim _Devil Bats_.

Di sebelah sang manajer, Suzuna Taki yang mengenakan pakaian _cheerleader_-nya sedang berdiri tegak. Gadis mungil itu juga tidak meneriakkan kata-kata semangat seperti biasa. Ia hanya diam di tempat sambil memperhatikan teman-temannya latihan. Tatapan matanya yang kosong dan juga menerawang jauh, juga tidak ada yang cukup peduli untuk memperhatikan.

Para anggota tim sendiri menjalankan latihan mereka tidak dengan semangat menggebu-gebu seperti biasa. Bagaikan robot tanpa jiwa, mereka berlari sambil ... melamun. Sampai tiba-tiba saja, gerakan mereka terhenti dan mata semuanya tertuju pada sebuah gerakan kecil dari pinggir lapangan. Gerakan itu berasal dari Suzuna Taki yang beranjak menuju _club house_ mereka dengan perlahan dan ragu-ragu.

Semua mata termasuk milik Mamori memandang lekat figur ringkih sang _cheerleader_. Mereka semua penasaran dengan apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan. Tapi tak ada satu pun kata yang terucap di antara mereka. Hanya ada tanya yang menggantung di udara.

Begitu Suzuna Taki meraih pintu _club house_, terdengar banyak suara menelan ludah. Lalu ketika gadis itu masuk ke kegelapan, bahkan Mamori pun bisa mendengar degupan jantung Sena yang berdiri di ujung lain lapangan. Dan kala Suzuna menutup pintu di belakangnya, tarikan napas Mamori malah terdengar seperti pekik ketakutan.

Suzuna, adik dari Natsuhiko Taki itu memasuki ruangan yang saat ini terasa asing baginya dengan takut-takut. Apalagi begitu ia mendengar suara jari-jari lentik milik Yoichi Hiruma yang meluncur melompat-lompat di _keyboard_ laptop kesayangannya.

Suzuna pun menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suara kecil, "Yo—You-_nii_ …."

Dengan itu, gerakan jari-jari Hiruma pun berhenti. Sang kapten mendongakkan kepalanya dengan malas dan bertanya, "Apa, _Cheer _Sialan?"

Kedua kaki Suzuna rasanya ingin lari ke ujung dunia saja begitu mendengar suara Hiruma. Tapi memikirkan kecanggungan yang membuat teman-temannya tidak nyaman, ia pun berusaha untuk tegar. Lagipula, yang menyebabkan semua itu adalah ia sendiri. Jadi ia juga yang harus mengembalikan semuanya ke keadaan normal.

"You-_nii _... A—apa yang You-_nii_ katakan kemarin sore itu ... bohong. Bohong 'kan? I—iya 'kan?" tanya Suzuna sambil memaksakan senyum.

Ya, kemarin saat tim _Devil Bats_ selesai latihan, Suzuna mengajak semuanya untuk memainkan suatu permainan. Permainan yang ia rancang sedemikian rupa untuk mengorek hubungan Hiruma dan Mamori yang sebenarnya. Mudah ditebak, permainan itu adalah permainan _truth or dare _yang menggunakan sebuah botol bekas minuman sebagai alat bantu.

Dengan lihainya, gadis itu berhasil membuat Hiruma masuk ke permainannya yang licik. Begitu mulut botol pas berhenti di depan Hiruma, ia langsung meneriakkan pertanyaannya; "Ya~~~! You-_nii_, sebutkan tiga ciri dari gadis yang You-_nii _sukai!"

Suzuna pikir, Hiruma tidak akan menjawabnya. Ia mengira kalau Hiruma akan menghindar menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan cara apapun. Tapi tidak. Dengan santainya, Hiruma menjawab lancar; "Ia gadis yang manis, selalu mengikuti timku, dan tidak takut padaku."

Dan jawaban dari Hiruma pun membuat Suzuna bersorak senang. Ia yakin kalau yang dimaksud oleh Hiruma adalah Mamo-_nee_-nya. Sambil tersenyum lebar, ia pun langsung melirik ke arah Mamori, berharap untuk menemukan wajah malu yang memerah. Tapi senyum di wajah Suzuna langsung padam begitu melihat ekspresi tidak enak di wajah Mamori.

Sang manajer yang Suzuna pikir akan terlihat malu-malu kucing malah terlihat sedih dan bingung. Heran, Suzuna pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke anggota tim _Devil Bats_ yang lain. Tidak ada senyum ataupun seringaian sama sekali. Sena Kobayakawa yang duduk di samping Mamori juga malah terlihat ... kecewa.

Tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi, Haha Bros yang biasanya ribut juga diam. Bersama dengan teman-teman yang lain, mereka tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Dan begitulah seterusnya. Keadaan di sekitar mereka jadi canggung bahkan sampai hari ini.

Merasa bersalah, Suzuna pun memutuskan untuk bicara langsung pada Hiruma. Dengan pertanyaan yang mendorong agar sang kapten menjawab kalau apa yang ia katakan kemarin itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Dengan begitu, maka semuanya pun akan kembali ke keadaan yang biasanya. Ya, harapnya.

Dengan suara bergetar, Suzuna menanyakan lagi pertanyaan yang tadi belum dijawab Hiruma, "You-_nii_, yang kemarin itu, You-_nii_ hanya bercanda 'kan? Sebenarnya tidak ada gadis yang You-_nii _sukai 'kan?"

Suzuna hanya butuh satu kata 'Ya' dari Hiruma, maka semuanya pun akan selesai. Tapi jawaban yang ia dapatkan malah, "Aku serius, _Cheer Sialan_. Gadis yang kusukai itu ... ia gadis yang manis, selalu mengikuti timku, dan tidak takut padaku."

Mendapati kalau Hiruma malah mengulang jawabannya kemarin, Suzuna pun mencari alternatif lain. "Ka—kalau begitu, yang You-_nii _maksud itu ... Mamo-_nee_?" tanya Suzuna. Ia memutuskan kembali ke rencana awalnya yang bertujuan mempersatukan Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Kenapa kau pikir yang kumaksud itu Manajer Sialan?" Hiruma malah balik bertanya.

"Eh? I—itu ... manis, selalu bersama dengan tim _Devil Bats_, dan tidak takut dengan You-_nii_. Semua itu ciri-ciri Mamo-_nee _'kan?" Suzuna bertanya bingung. Baginya dan anggota tim _Devil Bats_ yang lain, sudah jelas kalau yang dimaksud oleh Hiruma itu adalah Mamori.

Tapi Hiruma malah mendecak kecil sebelum menjawab, "Manajer Sialan adalah gadis yang sangat cantik …" Hiruma menggantungkan kalimatnya sementara harapan mulai terbit di wajah Suzuna, "... tapi dia tidak manis."

"Eh?" Suzuna hanya bisa melongo. Ia tidak punya gambaran sama sekali akan arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

Menghela napas lelah, Hiruma meneruskan, "Apanya yang manis dari monster _creampuff_ tukang ngomel itu? Aku tidak memungkiri kalau Manajer Sialan punya wajah yang jauh di atas rata-rata, tapi dia tidak manis. Sama sekali."

"La—lalu, siapa yang You-_nii _maksud itu?" tanya Suzuna heran. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan gadis lain dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Hiruma sebelumnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Suzuna begitu Hiruma meletakkan komputernya di atas meja untuk kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mendekat ke tempat Suzuna berdiri saat ini.

Dengan ekspresi datar, Hiruma meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Suzuna, mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu menyetarakan pandangannya dengan mata gadis itu. "Dengar baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, _Cheer_ Sialan. Gadis yang kusukai itu adalah gadis yang manis, selalu mengikuti tim _Devil Bats_—padahal ia bukan anggota tim—dan dia tidak takut padaku."

"Ti—tidak takut pada You-_nii_?" tanya Suzuna gemetar. Jantungnya seolah sedang menari melompat-lompat memanggil hujan.

"Ya, tidak takut padaku. Buktinya ia berani memanggilku dengan panggilan yang aneh-aneh …."

"..."

.

.

.

_Brak!_

_Gasp!_ Suzuna memekik kaget begitu pintu _club house_ ditutup dengan kasar—dari luar.

Tanpa Suzuna sadari, saat ini Hiruma sudah keluar ruangan dan sedang sibuk memarahi budak-budaknya yang tidak bersemangat. Seketika, suasana sunyi kembali diisi dengan jeritan pilu para anggota tim _Devil Bats_. Pertengkaran antara Hiruma dan Mamori pun kembali memulai ronde baru begitu Hiruma mendapati kertas di tangan Mamori yang masih putih bersih.

Ya, akhirnya, keadaan kini sudah kembali normal. Semuanya sudah bersikap seperti biasa lagi. Semuanya, terkecuali bagi seorang gadis manis yang saat ini masih mematung di ruang klub _amefuto_ Deimon _Devil Bats_. Wajah gadis mungil berseragam _cheerleader _yang dipenuhi semburat merah itu semakin lama terasa semakin panas seiring dengan teriakan-teriakan seorang anak laki-laki bergigi tajam di luar sana.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:** Publish masal dengan Iin-cka you-nii & Hikari Kou Minami~ YA-HA! XD

Judul di atas itu artinya 'Bukan Dia, Tapi Kamu'. Bahasa Jerman. Tapi nggak yakin juga sih ... Hihi …. xP

Ehem …. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bikin HiruSuzu. Padahal sebelumnya aku punya prinsip kalo Hiru cuma boleh sama Mamo tapi Mamo boleh sama siapa aja :P #dzigh

Sebenernya, fic ini bagian dari satu cerita utuh, fic panjang yang nggak aku publish. Soal DDB yang jadi canggung banget juga sebenernya bukan cuma karena jawaban Hiruma, tapi juga jawaban Mamori sama Sena. Mungkin suatu saat bakalan aku publish penggalan-penggalan lainnya yang nyeritain jawaban Mamori sama Sena dalam permainan _truth or dare_ Suzuna itu. Nggak tau juga sih. Hehe ….

Osh, makasih udah baca. Ripiu kalo berkenan~ :3


End file.
